Monster Huter
by Liu7
Summary: Saat gerbang antara Dua Dunia terbuka para kelompok pelindung mulai berusaha mengembalikan keadaan dan mencari siapa kelompok yg berkhianat. Random Cast Inside


Author : Liu

Title : Monster Hunter

Main Cast : Yongguk, Yongjae & Jongup BAP, Suga BTS & Nakta ToppDogg (Akan nambah seiring chap)

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Fantasy, Adventure, Supernatural, Romance and Friendship

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Dijalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi, Nampak sekelebat bayangan yang terus berkeliaran disekitar jalanan. Tidak lama kemudian, bayangan itu tiba-tiba lenyap dan digantikan bunyi dentingan pedang yang cukup nyaring. Setelah sebuah pergulatan yang cukup lama, semua dentingan pedang itu berhenti. Nampak disebuah jalan seekor, umm, makhluk itu Nampak seperti campuran antara Buaya, Serigala dan dengan tanduk banteng. Mungkin tidak pernah ada yang melihat makhluk seperti itu. Yah, kecuali empat orang berpedang yang kini berdiri dihadapan makhluk itu.

"Mission complete." Satu-satunya yeoja disana tersenyum cerah dan segera memasukan pedang yang ada ditangannya kedalam sakunya kembali.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Lagi pula sudah hampir pagi," Namja bertubuh besar yang sepertinya pemimpin empat orang itu segera meraih handphone miliknya dan menelfon salah satu nomor. "Yongjae, misi selesai. Apa masih ada gerakan lagi?" Namja itu menyimak dengan serius apa yang dikatakan orang disebrang telfon. "Baiklah." Telfon segera diputuskan, namja itu menoleh kearah namja berambut cokelat yang Nampak masih membersihkan pedangnya. "Jongup, kau yang urus makhluk ini. Yang lain pulanglah sekarang."

"Ay,ay captain."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kota Seoul pagi ini, semua orang melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti hari-hari biasanya. Disebuah sekolah menengah, kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa, para siswa belajar dengan tekun dan semangat kerena ini masih pagi.

"Moon Jongup….!" Sebuah penghapus segera saja melayang kearah seorang namja berambut cokelat yang sedang asyik sejak tadi dialam mimpi.

"Nde,nde." Namja itu segera saja bangun dan menatap seisi kelas yang memandanginya. Namja itu kemudian tersadar sedang dipandang tajam oleh gurunya. "Maafkan saya Songsangnim."

"Berdiri diluar kelas Moon Jongup," Namja itu akhirnya berjalan keluar kelasnya dan berdiri disamping pintu masuk. Namja itu sangat terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Suga nunna, kau juga dihukum?" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan menguap dengan lebar.

"Pembersihan semalam berakhir sangat larut. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah pulang."

"Aku juga,entah kenapa frekuensinya semakin meningkat setiap malam. Jika begini terus kita bisa kewalahan." Suga kembali mengangguk kecil dan kembali menguap, nampaknya dia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Aku mau tidur Jongup, aku benar-benar lelah." Tanpa melihat situasi dan tempat Suga segera membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai koridor kelasnya. Melihat itu Jongup segera membuka kemejanya dan menutupkannya kekaki Suga.

"Rokmu sudah terlalu pendek nunna." Jongup mengucapkannya sambil membuang muka berharap Suga tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih Jongupie," Belum lama mengucapkan itu Suga sudah asyik dialam mimpi meninggalkan Jongup yang duduk diam sendirian.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Yongjae" Namja berbadan besar itu terus menatap pergerakan dimonitornya sambil terus memegang telfonnya.

"Dia ada disekitar sekolah Jongup, dia terus bergerak disana sepanajang hari."

"Bisakah kau terus memantaunya."

"Yongguk Oppa, aku harus belajar. Belum cukupkah kau membuatku bangun semalaman." Yongguk menjauhkan handphone miliknya saat gadis disebrang telfon berteriak padanya.

"Arra,araa. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sepanjang sisa hari ini adikku yang cantik."

"Baguslah. Karena aku ada ulangan Oppa." Yongguk tersenyum kecil setelah telfon itu terputus, namun akhirnya namja itu kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor yang ada dihandphone miliknya.

.

.

Jongup mulai terkantuk-kantuk sendiri saat suasana sepi disekitarnya seakan menarik wajahnya kearah lantai. Daya gravitasi dan kekuatan pikiran Jongup segera saja bertarung untuk menjatuhkan wajah Jongup kelantai. Tentu saja gravitasi menang telak hingga membuat Jongup kini tersungkur dilantai koridor.

"Aww," Jongup langsung saja 100% sadar dan mengusap bagian dahinya. Baru saja Jongup akan mengulang kegiatan terkantuk-kantuknya handphone miliknya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Yongguk dilayarnya. "Aish, ada apa lagi ini. Yoboseo,"

"Yaa, Moon Jongup. Ada pergerakan disekitarmu." Jongup segera membalakan matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jinja, tapi ini siang hari hyung."

"Dia pasti sudah mengambil alih tubuh manusia, dia ada diradius 800 M disekitarmu, aku juga belum terlalu jelas mendapatkan signalnya. Pergi bersama Suga, dia yang paling peka diantara kita."

"Arraseo." Jongup memasukan kembali handphonenya dan segera membangunkan Suga yang masih tertidur. "Nunna, bangunlah." Suga langsung saja bangun dan menatap Jongup dengan bingung.

"Apa sudah akan istirahat?"

"Belum nunna, tapi sedang ada signal pergerakan."

"Mwo! Astagah, disiang haripun aku tidak bisa tidur." Suga menggeram kesal dan segera merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Dimana makhluk sialan itu?"

"Yongguk hyung bilang radius 800 M."

"Ayo kita cari dan habisi dia. Aku sedang sangat marah sekarang." Suga segera berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Jongup menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

Suga berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pohon. Suga mengenal gadis itu, dia adalah teman sekelasnya. Suga segera menghampiri gadis itu diikuti Jongup dibelakangnya. Suga tanpa bertanya dan dengan cepat segera memukul tengkuk gadis berambut hitam itu dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kau berurusan dijam yang salah makhluk sialan." Tidak lama kemudian, keluar makhluk sejenis centaurs, namun lebih besar dan mengerikan dihadapan Suga dan Chanyeol. Suga memeriksa sekelilinya, setelah dipastikan aman dia segera mengambil pedangnya yang selama ini bentuknya sudah diperkecil.

"Nunna," Jongup memanggil Suga pelan saat melihat gadis itu sedang marah.

"Sudah kau disana dan awasi keadaan. Makhluk ini milikku."

Jongup segera saja mundur dan member Suga ruangan yang lebih luas. Sedangkan Suga segera saja menyerang makhluk dihadapannya dengan membabi buta. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Suga menjatuhkan makhluk berbulu itu. Suga kembali ketempatnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kembali memasukan pedangnya kedalam saku seragamnya. Jongup yang melihat makhluk dihadapannya sudah tidak bergerak segera memasukannya kedalam tempat penyimpanannya.

"Ayo kembali Jongup, sebentar lagi akan istirahat."

"Baiklah, kajja."

.

.

Yongguk menghela nafas lega setelah menerima pesan kalau semua sudah diatasi. Yongguk kembali terdiam dan memandang layar laptop miliknya. Yongguk kembali menghela nafas dan segera meraih handphone miliknya.

"Yoboseo," Yongguk segera menyapa saat telfonnya sudah tersambung.

"Yongguk?" Suara Gadis yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya kembali menyapa telinga Yongguk.

"Hai Minseok, aku menelfon hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakanlah,"

"Apa frekuensi ditempatmu juga bertambah?"

"Iya," Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, "Kami hampir kewalahan dengan delapan anggota disini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Anggotaku tinggal lima orang. Itupun sudah termasuk Yongjae."

"Yongguk maafkan aku. Aku sudah mendengar tentang itu," Suara Minseok sangat kentara dia sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah melupakan tentang itu." Yongguk tersenyum dengan paksa, dan memandang sebuah foto yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Yongguk…."

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Yongguk mencoba terlihat normal kembali namun sepertinya itu gagal.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya Yongguk, ini baru rencana. Namun sepertinya para Ketua Guild akan berkumpul minggu depan. Kuharap kau bisa datang," Minseok segera member jeda kalimatnya. Mendengar Yongguk menghela nafas gadi itu segera menyambungnya kembali. "Jika kau mau. Sungguh, jika tidak bisa tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan usahakan datang. Oh ya, aku harus pergi Minseok." Yonggukpun segera memutuskan tefonnya secara sepihak dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk yang sejak tadi tergeletak dikursi sampingnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

.

.

Namja tinggi itu menatap sekelilinya, semua teman-temananya Nampak sedang asyik makan sambil bercanda, Namun dia hanya diam dan memakan makanannya pelan. Namja itu sesekalai mengecek handphone miliknya, namun tidak ada satupun pesan.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini. Meja yang lain sudah penuh." Namja tinggi itu mengangguk, "Oh ya, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Nakta," Namja itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Kau ada dikelas mana Nakta-ssi, aku sepertinya jarang melihatmu," Nakta menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kemudian menatap makan siang namja berambut hitam itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, jika kau tidak keberatan. Silahkan makan siang," Chanyeol terdiam dalam sekejab dan menatap namja itu kembali makan dengan tenang sebelum dia juga makan dengan tenang.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

Suga dan Jongup beriringan berjalan besama, Suga kembali menguap entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini. Suga dan Jongup berbelok kesebuah rumah dengan aksen sederhana berwarna cokelat. Rumah itu Nampak sangat sepi, hanya samar-samar terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam.

"Kami pulang," Suga dan Jongup masuk kedalam rumah dan disambut suasana sepi yang mencekam. Hanya ada suara berdenting dari arah dapur.

"Eii, ada apa ini?" Jongup menatap heran namja yang sedang duduk diam disofa tanpa bergerak dan seorang namja yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan handuk dikursi kerja, 'Itu pasti Yongguk hyung', tebak Jongup dalam hatinya. "Kau kenapa Nakta hyung?" Nakta hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongup untuk diam.

"Jika dirumah berhenti bersikap seperti itu," Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Nakta terguling dilantai setelah dilempar sepatu dari jarak dekat oleh Suga.

"Nunna…" Nakta muncul dari balik sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena telak oleh sepatu milik Suga. "Sakit sekali…."

"Salah siapa," Suga berkata dengan cuek dan segera berjalan masuk. "Aku mau masak makan malam dulu,"

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang dimeja yang disi oleh lima orang itu. Yongguk yang pertama selesai dan segera membawa piringnya kedapur.

"Segeralah makan dan bersiap untuk pembersihan malam." Setelah Yongguk pergi Suga segera saja menyandarkan kepalanya kemeja makan dan mulai merengek.

"Aku mengantuk Oppa. Aku lelah, aku butuh tidur….!"

"Yang sabar ya Nunna," Suga segera saja menoleh dengan tajam kearah Jongup mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja sipit itu. "Eomma…."

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong, Liu bawa fanfic baru nih. Ada dua prolog yang Liu bawa, Liu bakal liat mana yang paling banyak reader dan minta dilanjutin maka dia yang bakal Liu lanjutin. Ayo berikan pendapat, FF mana yang harus Liu dahuluin.

Pilih ya antara FF 'Go Rock' atau FF 'Monster Hunter'. Liu bakal liat sampai hari minggu nanti, mana yang paling banyak minat yang bakal dilanjutin lebih dahulu.

Give Your Vote Please  
#Bow#


End file.
